The technology used by anglers to catch fish has become increasingly complex in nature. Fishermen no longer rely on the traditional hook and worm approach to attract their game. Instead, a broad range of products have hit the market, designed to aid the fisherman to catch more fish quickly. As would be suspected, the fishing rod is still a very important part of fishing. And as most mechanical things, it is prone to wearing out and failing, especially the fishing line.
When a line requires replacement, it is typically a two-person operation, one (1) to hold the reel of new line, and one (1) to wind it up on the new reel. Even so, the reel of new line is prone to slipping and misalignment. It is also difficult to keep the proper tensions. Should the user attempt to perform the operation by themselves, the line is usually taken off of the side of the new reel, thus imparting a twist to the line, leading to unsatisfactory performance of the fishing reel and rod set. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a new fishing line can be easily transferred to an empty fishing rod reel without the problems as described above. The development of the casting reel spooling device fulfills this need.